This invention relates to a corner adapter for use with corrugated sectional barriers.
In the prior art, plastic corrugated sections which are connected together with tongue and groove connections to form barriers, such as a seawall, have become increasingly popular. Examples of such plastic sectional seawalls are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,921 and 4,690,588, invented by the inventor of the present invention.
With such constructions, a plurality of corrugated barrier sections are connected adjacent to one another by interconnecting tongue and groove connections. The sections prove surprisingly strong, and provide an adequate seawall barrier.
It would be desirable, however, to provide such a seawall wherein adjacent corrugated barrier sections may be turned relative to each other. Further, it would be desirable to provide a very high strength section. The present invention is directed to providing such features.